Opposites Attract
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Fire and Ice, fun and serious. Exact opposites right? Well, Jack Frost happened to fall in love with a certain fire spirit named Amber Burnwood. But with everything that is happening, will our favorite winter spirit find true love? JackxOC
1. Ice And Fire

**Hey mortals! Now I'm typing this new JackxOC story hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

**Amber Pov**

I stared at the winter wonderland, _just a few days ago I was being chosen by Man In Moon to be a guardian._It happen like a few days ago.

_I was standing in the tree, which was almost going to be burnt to a crisp for not my necklace, you see this necklace controls my fire powers so everywhere I touch would not burst into flames. Oh I haven't introduce myself yet, I'm Amber Burnwood. I died in am Manhatten because of a forest fire which my mother left me behind to die.I know some mother right? But I don't blame her, I was a troubled child with my father dead because of some thing he ate wrong. Well, my little brother who still loved me accidentally set a fire in the middle of the woods where we were camping. My mother found out and made me trapped in with my brother and me. I managed to get my brother out but not before the flames engulfed me._

_Man In Moon took pity in me and saw the goodness in me and resurrect me to a fire spirit. I found my necklace and put It on to find me not walking with fire burning everyway anymore, I smile and got myself one new clothes**[1] **and put them on. _

_100 years later, the guardians found me and said that I was 'chosen' I took a certain fondness in Jack and he winked at me, winked! My eyes turned red with anger and then North said I was chosen by Man In Moon. I took the oath and here I am!_

I sighed,"Hey Abby, what are you doing in the snow. You shouldn't be in here since you're are a girl on fire." I don't need to look to see who talked to me, Jack is the only person to call me that. "What do you want Jack?" He sat beside me, close enough to evade my space.I scotched away from him, "Oh nothing, just want to annoy a certain fire spirit who is probably wishing I was gone." I threw a fire ball at him which he dodged, "Tooth was right, maybe you do have a crush on me."

I snorted and pushed him away from me, which was very hard since I was like 3x smaller than Jack, "Well maybe it's tooth whom had a crush on you." Jack shook his head, "what no, I love Tooth like a sister." I shrugged, "Hey mates! Dinner is ready!" Jack stood up and did gentlemen an stance. "After you Miss Burnwood." I giggled, "Why thank you Mr Frost." We both got down.

I gotten my Spaghetti with 10x the chili, we guardians no need to eat but we still do on occasions. Today was 5 March, 3 days before 8 March. my birthday but the guardians didn't know about that. Tooth looked a little uneasy, "Jack can I tell, you something...alone?" Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded as they got to the balcony.

I stabbed my spaghetti, okay I admit. I have a crush on Jack Frost, but who wouldn't. He has this hair that falls perfectly without him trying, his aura that radiates fun which is not that oblivious, those blue eyes that I can swim in those forever. but he wouldn't go out with me, I'm the guardian of bravery and fire. His total opposite! He wouldn'tcog out with me.

I sighed and Sandy saw it, he nudged North. North looked at me and said, "Look Amber, we all know that you like Jack. An-" I cut him off, "Is it really that obvious?" They all nodded, "but he doesn't like me! He is the guardian of fun with him quoting, "You are all hardwork and deadlines, I'm snowballs and funtime." Would he really go out with someone serious like me?" They all shrugged. I cleaned my plate and flew to the balcony withe making sure Jack and Tooth don't look at me.

"Well, Jack. I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend. With your pearly white teeth and my obsession with teeth, I will love you for eternity. " Jack smiled, "Tooth, I like you." I prepared myself for the worst, "but I only like you like my sister." My eyes widened, Tooth looked like she wanted to cry. "But why Jack? I can change!" Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry Tooth, but I love someone else." I made a soft squeal but it was loud enough to have Jack and Tooth heard, they both turn their heads at my direction, which I had hidden under the balcony.

They shrugged and walked away, I sighed with relief. I looked at Sandy, who was watching the whole thing. "Please Sandy don't tell anybody?" He gave me a thumbs up, then he formed a heart shape with the words _Amber+Jack forever. _I blushed, shushed him. I went back to my room while dreaming of a certain white haired boy.

**Wow! Is that nice to write! You see that big button below the words yea that's the review button you click on it and you can write all you want in it. But no flames or else you will get burn!...find no clap. But all joking aside I would really loved your reviews so R&R!**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In You Favour.**_


	2. Fun Day With Kids

**Hey mortals! Back with another chapter for _Opposites_**_ **Attract, **_**now any Percy Jackson fans here? If so, I would really love it if you check out my Percabeth story _It All Began With An Arrow, _basically it's Annabeth being the 'Beast Of The East.' and Percy being a cocky bastard. They met and...Well find out yourself. Now enough of my yammering, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians.**

**Jack's Pov**

I stare the ceiling and thought about what happened last night.

_"Jack, I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend. With your pearly white teeth and my obsession with teeth, I will love you for eternity." I smiled, "Tooth I like you." Tooth wings fluttered happily."But I only like you like my sister." Tooth wings stopped fluterring and a few tears escaped her eyes, "But why Jack? I can change!" I shook my head, "I'm sorry tooth, but I love someone else." I heard a soft squeal and saw a brown hair that can only belong to a certain fire spirit. I smiled, "Then can we at least be friends?" I nodded and smiled at her and we went back to the dining room to discover Amber missing. And that my dear friends confirmed my suspicion that Amber Burnwood was spying on us._

I smiled at the mention of Abby's name. Okay I admit it, I like that fire spirit. But that doesn't mean that Abby loves me, I frowned at that thought. Abby is all serious and tries to get her work done, while I just sit back and make Snow Days. I made the flora pattern on the side of the wall.

It immediately stopped when a flame danced above my head, "Come on sleepy head it's the time of the month." I looked at her weirdly," no need to tell me that, keep your body matters to yourself." She blushed, "not that time you icicle brain. It's snow day." I chuckled, " Okay, just meet me outside and I'll be ready." She nodded and closed the door behind her. I smiled at the mention of snowday, it means that I can meet Jamie again.

And it also means that I can introduce Abby to Jamie, Abby doesn't like meeting new people but she gave in. I went outside the workshop and met Abby, "Come on." I put out my hand and reached it to her. She looked at my hand and hestitate.

**Amber's Pov**

I looked at Jack's hand, and looked at him. He smirked, "Aw come on Abby, would I trick you?" I glared at him, "Yes." He frowned as if he remembered something bitter and then smiled back again. "Well not this time, we are going to just have a little fun instead." I remembered this is the last thing he said to his sister before he saved her and fell down to the icy water to be reborn as Jack Frost.

I smiled, "fine, but don't you dare flying really fa-" He grabbed my hand and flew up way high."JACKSON OVERLAND FORST!" I screamed as he looked back and chuckled and flew even faster. I tighter my gripped in Jack's hand, finaly we landed in Burgress. "Jack!" And he was attacked by a boy with brown hair and identical brown eyes, "hey Jamie!'' He hugged back, "now I like you to meet my friend, Amber Burnwood."

Jamie looked around confused, "where is she?" I waved a hand in front of him, and he looked confuse again. "Another person who can't see me." I smoothed Jamie's hair and his eyes turmed bright red, " Oh there she is!" Jamie ran to me and waved, "hey Amber!" I smiled, "you must be Jamie, Jack told me a lot about you." Jamie let out a toothy smiled and saw that his front teeth has grown back.

"Come play with us!" Jamie tugged on my hand, I bit my lips. "ER Jamie no thank you, sorry." Jamie was dissapointed and it made my heart want to burst. I smiled, " how about Jack play with you?" Jamie has his excitement came back and pulled Jack to his friends while I sat on the ground. I was making flames drawing when suddenly a snowball hit me. "O oh." I looked up and saw Jack looking innocent, _too innocent. _I grabbed a snowball and threw it at Jack, who was surprised. But recovered and yelled, '' Snow Ball Fight!'' And then everything was chaotic.

After a while, the kids started playing among themselves. Jack and I sat down and watched the kids, "I saw you when you were spying at me and Tooth." I looked surprised and then blushed, "how did you find out?" He smirked, "Let's just say that a certain fire spirit brown hair strand won't keep coming down." She sighed, "Why did you reject Tooth? You're both pratically the same and what else is different about you both, a part from her being a girl and a humming-bird/human." Jack smiled fondly, "well like I said, I love someone else." I felt a pang of jealousy and pain.

"And who is this mysterious girl?" I smirked but inside I'm dead crying. Jack is his turn to smirk, "Well if I tell you it wouldn't be mysterious anymore." I pout, "then at least tell me what she is like." Jack sighed dreamily, "Well, she is bright, stubborn, smart, sexy, beautiful and all of my dreams come true." I raised an eyebrow, "you mean you dreamt of her as a frozen elephant with icicles as wheels and balancing snowballs on top of one another."

Jack sighed, "yeah." Then Jack blushed, "What? No! How did you find out about it anyway." I laughed, "well, North found a liquid containing alcohol but they didn't know so you drank it and acted funny for 4 hours straight." Jack groaned and blushed somemore, then Sophie came and she said, "Jack? Is that your...g-g-gi-gir-girlfriend?" I was shocked and surprised for two reasons.

1. I didn't realize that Sophie could speak so well since she is only 4

2. The sentence she just said.

I blushed, "What? No!" At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Jack frowned but quickly dismissed it as a trick of my eyes. I looked at the time, "Jack we should get home, the other guardians should be looking for us by now." We said good-bye to the kids and Jack pulled me to his back, "Jack-!" He shushed me and flew, because of my fear of falling off even though I could fly, I snuggled to Jack. ANd I could feel Jack smirking like crazy.

By the time we got to the workshop and after a lecture by Bunny and North we went to our rooms.

**Jack Pov**

I laid down there staring at the ceiling again, _if only I could express my love for Abby but not revealing my identity. _I could hear my mind buzzing with ideas as I took out a piece of paper but it froze, _I need some help. _I thought as I flew to Sandy's Room

**Wow, this is a chapter! Anyway I appreciate it if you will review this chapter. But no flames please! R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your** **Favour.** _


	3. A Flame Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! It's me! Now so I'm feeling somewhat emotional so I might be down n my writing but I will still write. Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**Amber's Pov**

I looked at my bedside table and saw a piece of paper, I rubbed myy eyes and looked at the paper. I grabbed it and read it.

_Τα τριαντάφυλλα είναι κόκκινα_

_Βιολέτες είναι μπλε_

_Όπως sprits μου Goes On_

_Θα σας αγαπήσω ποτέ_

I looked at the poem and screamed, immediatly the other guardians came. North looked at the paper and scratched his head, "now this here is unlike anything I know." I looked at North, "it's in Greek." They looked at me, shocked. "H-How do you know?" Jack said, nervously. " I think I learnt Greek before?" I looked at the poem again. "Here let me translate"

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_As my sprits Goes On_

_I'll ever love you_

I blushed after the sentence, "It's a love poem." I saw Sandy looking strangely suspicious, who was whistling. "Yea, but Sheila has to find out who is the person writing." Bunny said. "Whatever, I'll find out later,right now, I'll go visit my great-great-great-great-great-great, grandniece and grand newphew" I put the paper on my table and grabbed my bow and arrows, "See you at 4" I opened the door and flew to Athens, Greece. I flew to a nice old cottage on the countryside.

"Μαμά! Μαμά! Πες μου την ιστορία του μπαμπά και πώς κατάλαβε μεγάλη X7 γενναιότητα grandaunt!**[1]** " I looked at the boy around Jamie's age, I smiled. I sit on the windowstill, "Καλά εντάξει μικρό παπάκι, τώρα μεγάλη X7 granduncle ήταν σε μια μεγάλη φωτιά. Μεγάλη grandaunt X7 πιάστηκε σε αυτό πάρα πολύ, ώθησε τον μικρό αδελφό της έξω από το κτίριο, αλλά εν τω μεταξύ η φωτιά της κατανάλωσης. Όταν ο πυροσβέστης επέστρεψε για να δείτε τυχόν υπόλοιπα όργανα , που disspeared. Μερικοί λένε ότι το σώμα της είχε κλαπεί, ενώ άλλοι λένε το πνεύμα της εξακολουθεί να ζει μέσα της και πήρε το σώμα της**[2]**. " I smiled, _at least they noticed I'm not gone. _"εντάξει για ύπνο λίγο παπάκι**[3]**" The mother said

I I looked at the sky and it was already dark, I frowned. _I still have a few more hours until it's 4 o'clock. _I walked around the village and a shady man appeared in front of me. "Amber Burnwood?" I put an arrow on my bow, "who's asking." He turned around, "Pitch Black!" I raised my bow at him, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, at least not now." I growled, "What do you want, Pitch" He walked closer to me." I'm giving a word of advice." He continued without me talking.

"You know how fire just right?" I nodded, not knowing what he was leading to." There was another one before ,you know." My eyes went wide, "I thought I was the only one..." He shook his head, "No...The guardians are deceiving you. Fire is a menace and everyone hates it. That's why they don't worship your father." My mouth drew a thin line. "How do I know that you're not lying." I said in a low voice. He grinned, "you can ask the guardians. But continued from what I said, if you join me and be my Queen. Everybody will worship it, you will not be an outcast. And everybody you hate will be gone."

I went on my knees and cried, "Yes...Fear..." Then bolt of blue energy apeared at Pitch, "Leave her alone Pitch!" I looked up and saw Jack Frost with his staff pointing at Pitch, Pitch growled and said,"you still have that nasty habit of interfering Jack Frost. Oh well, I have completed my objective. Let's begin the fun shall we?" The he laughed and disspeared in a puff of black sand. Jack glared at the sand and stared at me, "Abby Ar-" "Takke me to the guardians." He looked at me softly. "Amber I th-" "JUST TAKE ME TO THE GOD DAMN GUARDIANS!" I shouted, Jack was taken back and somewhat...hurt?" Okay" And we flew to the workshop.

**At The Workshop**

I looked at the guardians, "Am I really the last Fire Spirit?" They all nodded, "and whenever I touch snow or water they will just melt or evaporate?" Tooth bit her lips, "Amber just hol-"she touched my shoulder and it burnt her. "Ow!" My eyes became wide, I looked at her hand, "Oh My God I'm So sorry Tooth..." I cried and the second a tear fell it became a flame and it landed on Tooth's hand.

"Ouch!" I gasped, "I-I..." I touched the wooden walls and it immediatly became flames, " What The Christmas!" A few seconds later the workshops was filled with fire, I shouted, "Stop Stop!" Then I think something that is really crazy, "σταματά την πυρκαγιά**"[4] **The fire stopped but the workshop is filled with ashes, North looked at me.

"Amber you...The workshot took at least 8 monthes to build then with the remaining time I thi-" I ran out of the workshop, not looking back.

**[1] Mom! Mom! Tell me the story of Dad and realized how great bravery X7 grandaunt"**

**[2] Well okay little duckling, now long X7 granduncle was a big fire. Great grandaunt X7 caught on it too, pushed her little brother out of the building, but in the meantime the fire of consumption. When the firefighter returned to see any other institutions that disspeared. Some say the body had been stolen, while others say the spirit continues to live in and took her body"**

**[3]Okay little duckling, off to bed" **

**[4] Stop Fire**

**Okay! Now sorry if I didn't update, I was bent on forward to read Rotg FF so sorry?**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


End file.
